The New Sohma
by The-Mistress-From-Hell
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT! YUKIXOC OR KYOXOC!
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi- -bows- It's nice to be here.

Tohru- Ok! Wait, where's Kira-chan?

Kira (AKA-Jigoku-no-Kira. Before was Akuma-of-Hell.)-Still sleeps-

Akunochi- Wakey, wakey~ -shakes Kira-

Tenshi and Tohru- AKUNOCHI! NO!

Kira- -opens one eye- **Don't you see I'm sleeping? –Grabs Akunochi by her neck and stands up- **

Tenshi- Uh, oh…RUN! –Runs away-

Tohru- -starts to sweat- uh, uh, uh, ALICE! (A/N- Btw, this really happens when you wake up Kira in weekends, holidays, vacation, and winter. This is why she has a room to herself! ^^)

Me- -comes in- What?

Tohru- -points at Kira-

Me- -sighs- Hm… -Drags Kira out of the room-

Tohru- -blinks-

Me- -comes back in- Ok, disclaimer please!

Tohru- What happened to Kira?

Me- -points at the sleeping Kira-

Tohru- How?

Me- …you know…

Tohru- …Oh…that actually worked?

Me- -nods- Wakey wakey~ -shakes Kira-

Tenshi- -comes back- I'm back- WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO!

Kira- -wakes up- Hm? …oh…fell asleep…

Tenshi- -falls down shocked-

Me- Do the disclaimer plz Kira.

Kira- Sure… Ali does not own Fruits Basket…

Me- Btw Kira, can I use the name Kira? I don't have that much OC names…

Kira- WHAT! HELL NO!

Me- Please? Please? Please?

Kira- No!

Me- Please? Please? Please? (A/N- Btw, I have been begging and whining to Kira for 5 days. Then she said ok!)

Kira- WHY CAN'T YOU USE ANOTHER NAME?

Me- -starts to whine about wanting to use the name Kira-

Kira-Fine…

Me- YAY! SPECAIL THANKS TO JIGOKU-NO-KIRA!

(Normal POV)-

(A/N- I got this all from the last episode.)

"Tell me…" Akito said. "I won't get angry. Why did you come?" He asked.

"I don't know." Tohru answered. Akito stood up. He grabbed her hair.

Shigure and Yuki quickly ran to Akito and held him back. "It's not that you don't know! You just can't say it!" Akito yelled.

"So, I'll tell you. 'I want to live there happily with everyone,' isn't it? Unforgivable. I'll make you regret getting involved with us. Suffer. You'll suffer as well! I'll wear you down and make you kneel before me. All of you, listen. You can't leave the Souma. You can't oppose me. Now, say you're sorry. And never get involved with us again." Akito said.

"It must be painful…Akito-san. To be surrounded by death since you were born. It must have been so-"

"What! What do you understand!" Akito yelled.

"Yes…but…it's a fear I can't imagine. Scared…Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun must be scared. Even Hattori-san. They will be sad if you pass away. It will be incredibly sad. So…" Tohru said.

"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They must want me to go as soon as possible. I was born to die. That's how it is." Akito said.

"Why? Who decided that! Akito-san, aren't you alive right now?" Tohru said while tears come out of her eyes.

"Living. Are you telling me this is living? That's…that's just how it is! I never even asked for this." Akito said.

"I…I don't know when my mother died-"

"Silence! Don't speak! Hattori, erase this girl's memory right now!" Akito said. Hattori did not even move.  
"Hattori!" Akito yelled.

"I wanted her to live forever. I wanted her to see me." Tohru said as she cried.

"Don't cry…stop it…don't cry!" Akito said.

"I don't know much about the curse. But, I…am glad I met you, Akito-san. I'll never regret meeting any of you. Tell me more…about your feelings. It's alright if you get angry. Even thought it might be hard…Your feelings…you are…alive." Tohru said. Akito widened his eyes. He then let go of her.

(A/N- This is the part where it is made up.)

"I see…Tohru…come with me for a second…" Akito said as he left. Tohru followed.

With Tohru and Akito-

"You wanted to see me?" Tohru asked.

"I want to have a fresh start on everything…my life…everyone's life…would you accept the curse? But if you did…it means you would…die…it will be your choice…" Akito said.

"I would…Akito-san." Tohru said.

2 hours later-

Akito walk back to the others. "Where is Honda-san?" Yuki asked. Akito then walked outside. "Where is Honda-san!" Yuki yelled. "It's almost time…" Akito said. "For what?" Yuki asked. Akito smiled. "You'll see." Akito said. Then everything turned black.

Me- Done! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Chapter 2~ Meet one of my other friends~

Lily- Hello! Desu!

Me- Kira~ Why not say hello to one of your old friends~ And wake up!

Kira- -wakes up- Hm?...OMG! IT'S LIL! HI!

Lily- By the way, I am at Alice's house! Desu!

Kira- While I talk in the phone! Ali does not own Fruits Basket!

Lily- You still nickname people? Desu?

Kira- Yea, I call Suzie, Suz. Joshua, Josh. And-

Me- On to the story!

(Normal POV)-

"You wanted to see me, Akito-san?" Shigure asked. "Yes. I want to tell you something…it's about a new Sohma." Akito said. "A new Sohma?" Shigure said.

"Yes, I want her to live with you, Yuki, and Kyo. But, treat her like a normal girl. Do not tell anyone that she is a Sohma. And she is like a normal girl too. If she hugs another Sohma that's a male, the male only transforms. She can transform when she wants to." Akito said.

"I see. So, what is her name?" Shigure asked.

"Kira Sohma. Her fake name is Kira Honda." Akito said.

"Where is she right now?" Shigure asked.

"Her school. Actually, Yuki's school." Akito said.

School-

Yuki was walking back to class. Then, he saw people surrounding a door. "What's going on?" Yuki asked. "Someone went down there and didn't come back." A boy said. "Maybe that place is haunted?" another boy said. "Who went down there?" Yuki asked. "That's what we don't know." A boy said. Then, Yuki opened the door to the basement. He started to go in. "Yuki! What are you doing! That place is haunted!" a boy yelled.

'Let's see what is down here.' Yuki thought.

Then, he found a flashlight. He started to walk. Then, he saw a girl against the wall sleeping. "Hey, wake up." Yuki said while shaking the girl. The girl woke up. "Oh, I fell asleep…heh…heh…" the girl said.

(A/N- Kira- WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY CHARACTERISTICS!  
Me- Cause I want to :P  
Kira- …I'll let it go this once…  
Me- Yay! You really are my best friend!  
Lily- Kira may be a mean girl on the outside but, in the inside she's nice!  
Kira- Shut…up…Lil…)

The flashlight turned off. The girl sighed. "Come on." She said. Then she grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him some where. Then a door opened. There was light.

When they go in the girl let go of Yuki's hand. The girl had long black hair and she had blue eyes.

"What class do you have next?" the girl asked. Then Yuki saw the girl's schedule. "You're going to my class next." Yuki said. Then the girl opened a door. She walked in. Yuki followed her. There was a room exactly like the class. "Go to any seat." The girl said. Yuki sat on a seat. Then the girl pressed a red button and ran to a seat. Then the seat flipped.

"What are you-ah!" Yuki yelled as the seat flipped. In a blink of an eye, he saw he was in class. The girl stood up. "How?" Yuki asked. The girl smiled. "So, what's your name?" she asked. "My names Yuki Sohma." Yuki said. "So, you're the Prince." The girl said. "Who are you?" Yuki asked. "Me? You'll find out in class." The girl said. The bell rang. Then the teacher came. "Yuki? How did you come here so fast? Oh, you must be the new student." The teacher said.

Moments later-

"My names Kira Honda. I like to sing and sleep. I like wolves. My favorite color is black and red." Kira said.

After school-

"Yuki!" Shigure yelled. "Shigure? Why are you here?" Yuki asked. Then Kira came. "You must be Kira." Shigure said. "You know her?" Yuki asked. "I know her father. He called me saying if she can live with us." Shigure said.

Home-

"Honda-san, you can put your stuff upstairs." Yuki said. "Ok." She said.

Few moments later-

"So, Honda-san. How's your otou-san like?" Yuki asked. "Well, he is very kind." Kira said.

'Holy shit, Akito was actually nice!' Shigure thought.

Then someone came crashing down the roof. "Yo. I've been training. So, let's go." Kyo said. "How about you give up. Cause you're so weak?" Yuki asked. "Well, I'm going to change." Kira said standing up. "Why?" Shigure asked. "Cause I got- AH!" Kira yelled while tripping on a wood piece crashing in to Kyo. Then Kyo turned in to a cat. "Ow…" Kira said. Then she saw the cat.

Then she remembered what her father said. "Ah! He turned in to a cat! What do I do! What do I do!" Kira yelled.

'He he, this is fun! I love acting! I mean look at their faces!' Kira thought.

'That girl is good at acting…' Shigure thought.

'I wonder…' Kira thought. Then Kira stood up. "Why did he turn in to a- AH!" Kira said while tripping and bumping in to Yuki and Shigure.

'I HATE THAT WOOD! UGH!' Kira thought.

Then they both transformed.

Few moments later-

(A/N- Yea, yea Shigure explained and they transformed back to normal.)

"Why is that person here! The person is female!" Kyo yelled. "Shut up. Does it matter if she is a female or not? You're an outsider." Yuki said.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled while breaking the table in half. Then, half of the table hit Kira a bit.

When Yuki was about to do something, Kira stood up. There was blood dripping from her forehead. Then, Kira went closer to Kyo. She grabbed him and threw him outside. Shigure and Yuki were speechless.

"I never knew you were that weak so you flew…I pity you. But I have to say that you took some courage to mess with me." Kira said. "Do you want to fight! Huh, little girl!" Kyo yelled. Kira started to laugh. "Why are you laughing? This is a fight!" Kyo yelled. Then Kira stopped laughing.

"You want to fight? Fine…but, don't be chickened out when you see me." Kira said.

"Chickened out when I see you! What-"Then Kyo stopped. He shivered from her killing intent. He then, looked at Kira's eyes. It wasn't blue anymore. It was blood red. "Aw…is the cat scared?" Kira said. Then, Kyo punched Kira. But, Kira grabbed it. "Attacking first I see." Kira said with a smirk. "Heh…you are scared Kyo. I feel you hand shaking." Kira said. "Now…I'll end this with one kick." She said. Then, she kicked him. He flew and hit a tree. "Shigure-san…" Kira said. "Y-Yes!" Shigure said.

Then she went back and sat down. Her eyes were closed. "I'll fix the damage after school. So, don't worry. And…don't be scared like the cat." She said. Then she opened her eyes. They were still red. Then they turned blue again. "I'm going to school. And Sohma-kun." Kira said. "Yes?" Yuki asked. "Feel free to use my secret passage way." Kira said.

After school-

Kira yawned. "You tired Honda-san?" Yuki asked. "Yea. I was being chased by boys for 4 hours straight. So, I decided to go to the basement and take a nap." Kira said.

"You sure like to sleep." Yuki said.

Home Next day-

Kira walked to the kitchen. "Wow…its dirty in here…he he, a little of my skills should do it!" Kira said.

2 hours later-

Shigure yawned. He walked in the kitchen. "Good morning Shigure-san!" Kira said. "Good- Woah. What happened here?" Shigure asked. "I cleaned it up. By the way, breakfast is almost done." Kira said as she started to wash the dishes. "So, when will you tell them…about…you know?" Shigure asked. Then, Kira stopped. "Next new year…the new year of the wolf…" Kira said. "I see…" Shigure said. "Well! Let's see what happens!" Kira said. "By the way, you woke up early." Shigure said.

1 hour later-

"Morning." Yuki said. "Oh, morning." Shigure said. Then Kira came out. "Oh, Sohma-kun. You woke up. I just made breakfast." Kira said as she put the food down. "Oh, I just remembered. Kyo is going to your school and he is staying with us!" Shigure said. "Leave. Now." Yuki said. Shigure sweat dropped.

Few moments later-

"Oh, I got to go!" Kira said. "Where?" Yuki asked. "I need to meet up with my Dad." Kira said. "I'll come with you. I also need to speak to your Dad." Shigure said. Then, they both left.

With Kira and Shigure-

Kira opened the door. "Hiya otou-san!" Kira said. Akito sat up. "Hello Kira." Akito said with a smile. Then, Shigure walked in. "Need to speak to you." He said. Akito frowned.

2 days later-

"Thank you for your permission." Kira said.

School-

"Yu! Yakuza! Hey!" Kira yelled waving at her friends. "Hello Kira." Yu said. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Yakuza yawned. "Hey." She said. She had long blonde hair and black eyes. "Let's have lunch together!" Kira said. "Sure, what ever." Yakuza said.

Moments later-

"So, you live with the Prince now! No wonder you two get along!" Yu yelled. Kira laughed. "Aw…are you jealous Yu?" Kira asked. "Hm…why don't we go visit?" Yakuza asked. "Huh?" Kira asked. "Ok! We will stay over today after school! See ya!" Yu yelled.

Home-

"High school girls~ High school girls~ I wonder what kind of girls Kira's friends are?" Shigure asked. "Don't know. I never met them." Yuki said. "Actually, one of them is a boy." Kira said. Then, Yakuza and Yu came in.

Few moments later-

"So, tell me. How did you meet Kira?" Shigure asked. "I met her in middle school. She was sleeping under a Sakura tree." Yu said. "And he also fell-" Yu covered Yakuza's mouth. "Say another word, you die." Yu said coldly. Yakuza just nodded.

"I met her at middle school too. She and Yu helped me with some 8th graders." Yakuza said. "Oh yeah! We totally kicked their ass! And we were still new!" Kira said while laughing. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo sweat dropped. "Hey let's play a card game! How about Rich man/Poor man?" Kira asked. "Sure. Let's play." Yu said.

Moments later-

"AH DAMN YOU!" Kyo yelled. Kira laughed. "You really suck!" Kira yelled while laughing. "Hey, Kira. Where is the- Woah!" Yakuza yelled while tripping slightly and bumping in to Kyo.

Then Kyo transformed to a cat. "What happened?" Yakuza asked. Yuki started sweating. "Um…can you guys go to the kitchen and make us some sandwiches?" Yuki asked. "Um…sure? Come on Yu." Yakuza said. "Why should I?" Yu asked.

"B-But, I like Yu-kun's sandwiches." Kira said. Yu started to blush. He just stood up. His hand was covering his mouth also his blush. "C-Come on." Yu said while going to the kitchen.

Kira sighed. She picked up Kyo's clothes. "That girl should be more careful next time!" Kyo yelled. Then he transformed back. Kira's eyes were already closed. "Get some clothes on." Kira said as she gave Kyo his clothes. She stood up. She pushed Kyo outside. "Change outside…behind a tree." Kira said.

Few hours later-

"Yakuza can sleep in Kira's room while, Yu can sleep in Kyo's room." Yuki said. "Why sleep in my room! Why not yours or Kira's!" Kyo yelled. "If he sleeps in Kira's room, he might do something weird." Yakuza said. "W-What!" Yu and Kyo yelled. Yu's face was red. "I meant a prank. He was the King of pranks in middle school. What did you think I meant?" Yakuza asked. "N-Nothing!" Yu and Kyo answered.

Next day-

Yu yawned. "Where's Kira?" Kyo asked. "She's still sleeping." Yakuza said. Then Yuki came. His hair was messed up. "Hey, Yuki's half-asleep." Yu said.

Then Yuki laid his face on Kyo's shoulder while standing. "Ah! K-keep on moving! Keep on moving!" Kyo yelled. Then Yuki woke up and moved.

Then Kira came. She was wearing a pink nightgown. She was rubbing her eye. "Morning." She said with a yawn. Yu, Kyo, and Yuki blushed. "W-What's with the outfit!" Yu and Kyo yelled. "Oh…this. Yakuza and I played a card game and did a bet…I lost." Kira said. Yu and Yakuza looked at each other. "She's half-asleep…" they said.

"Wake up!" Yu and Yakuza yelled at Kira. Then she covered her ears. "What the hell was that for! Ugh! Why am I still wearing this!" Kira yelled while going back to her room. Then, when she came back she wore a red shirt and red shorts. "Anyway, we are leaving. Bye! See you guys at school!" Yakuza and Yu yelled as they left.

Days later-

"Oh, Honda-san. Where are you going?" Yuki asked. "Oh, I need to get some ingredients for some new years cakes." Kira said. "I'll come with you." Yuki said.

Market-

"I'm making some for my otou-san. I'll make some more for you guys." Kira said. "Oh, I just remembered, Shigure, Kyo, and I have to go to the Sohma estate for the new years for 3 days. I forgot to tell you. We have to go because; today they are announcing a new Sohma. You know what year it is today." Yuki said. "The year of the wolf…" Kira muttered. "Yes, I wonder who the wolf is going to be…" Yuki said.

Night-

"Come on. It's almost time for us to go." Shigure said. "I'm not going." Yuki and Kyo said. "Why won't you go?" Shigure asked. "I have my reasons." Yuki and Kyo said. "Ok, then. You guys be here alone. Kira's coming too. Her father's house is near the Sohma estate." Shigure said. "Wait, what?" Kyo and Yuki asked. "Can you help me carry this Shigure-san?" Kira asked, holding up a bag. "Sure." Shigure said. "Oh, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, why aren't you dressed?" Kira asked. "I'm about to get dressed." Yuki and Kyo said.

Moments later-

"Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun…help me carry these." Kira said holding up 2 bags. "How much are you bringing?" Yuki asked. "4 bags." Kira said. "Why that much?" Yuki asked. Shigure laughed. "You'll see…" Kira muttered to herself. "What?" Kyo asked. "My family is an extended family." Kira said. "I see." Yuki said.

Sohma estate-

Akito was sitting outside. "We are here!" Shigure yelled. "Oh, Akito. What are you doing outside?" Shigure asked. "Kira, I think you should go…" Yuki said. "Why? This is where I am supposed to be." Kira said. "What!" Kyo and Yuki yelled. Kira smiled.

"Tell them otou-san!" Kira said. "Where is your otou-san?" Yuki asked. Akito laughed. "I'm right here." Akito said. "What!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

Me- Done! Review plz!


End file.
